You Could Be Happy A ONESHOT
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: An older Sho who is caught up in remembering his past. "She saved me...not literally, but..." Please read/review!


She had thanked me.

Actually had the nerve to thank me, when in all honesty, it was I that needed to thank her for more than the reasons I had already in mind.

My operation was a success. There was a small chance I would survive, smaller than what they had thought at first, because of all the "excitement" I had gone through during the final days I had with her.

However, that was something they needn't know.

I lied and explained to them I had been running and chasing the cat around the backyard many times.

I had survived my heart operation anyhow, and was more than thankful because I knew that if I had not met her in the first place I would not be writing this journal at this moment of my life that has been extended for me.

Right before the operation, I had snuck the pin she had given me that she used for her hair into my hospital wardrobe. That was my special charm and it always will be.

She saved me. Probably in a way she will never understand or imagine.

I was a sick young boy who found no reason to live. My parents had divorced practically days before my surgery. I was left alone and sent off to live with my Great aunt. She reminded me nothing of my mother, even if she was her sister.

Maybe her smile, that tender, loving smile - but that was practically it and was barely visible on my mothers face now more than ever.

I despised life and had a deep, quiet hatred towards my parents for leaving me like a puppy on the streets. It hurt more than my heart did at times. The pain it caused me was unbearable and there were days I would wish I could just die.

"It's me that's going to die out," I had told that special girl one day.

The look on her face however, was more than enough for me to rethink my path in life. Or at least, how I viewed it.

She was worried for me, someone she thought was a monster because I was human. Though I'm sure she didn't exactly think I was, but didn't all little people see us as monsters?

Just the thought of her thinking negatively of me hurt.

Having someone who cared so deeply caused me to look at things differently.

That not everything had to be wasted, certainly not my life.

I wanted to see her after my operation and talk with her, listen to her small, angelic voice, and most of all just stare at her beauty.

Though once she was seen by the house servant, everything was at loss.

Her and her family had to leave. Little people could not be seen.

I wasn't dead yet, though I felt like someone stabbed me twice through the heart. I couldn't let her go, but I had to if I wanted her to continue living. A beautiful creature like that could not be brought to harm the way I had done her.

Looking back, I don't think I would have done anything differently.

She was safe at that moment. I was thankful for it and had much more gratitude than I had ever had.

The day we wished each other farewell, I wanted to crash onto the ground and sob like I had never done before. Yet I couldn't. For her sake, I had to be strong.

Or at least act like it.

Her tears however, invaded her face. I screamed at myself mentally to speak reassuring words and to tell her all would be alright for the both of us - that it was better this way.

I lied to myself, honestly...

Which is why I couldn't tell her such lies.

I didn't know how it would end for the both of us. I was afraid she would try to come looking for me after my operation since she had asked the day before she had left me and I wouldn't be here and instead in a coffin.

So, I had said a small thank you and why I was thanking her.

Then she was gone.

Every night I would pray and look out the window for any signs of her.

I would even leave a small opening just incase if she were to come during the night and needed somewhere to stay.

Though she never came back.

There weren't any little people anymore.

That was the end of it.

My operation was a success, but I had a giant gap in my heart that not even surgery could patch up.

Still, as sad as I was for her company, I was happy. She would be with her family somewhere much safer than here and would probably meet other little people just like her.

She would meet someone and possibly marry them, have children...

After my mother found out that I did not die she immediately returned from whatever business she had been doing.

My aunt scorned her badly, yet I could not find it in my heart to spray her with guilt. As much as I had been feeling so lonely, if it weren't for her leaving me with my auntie, I would never have known about little people - less meet my special friend. I really was thankful for it all.

Though once she wanted to take me back, I couldn't agree to such a thing. I was stubborn for the idea. This feeling suddenly empowered me; that this was my home, where I belonged.

So, my great aunt made the guest room my permanent bedroom. I finished the rest of my homeschooling, and spent the last two years of my highschool life in an actual school once it was completely sure of me to do so. I met a girl named Raina who later became my wife after college.  
My Great Aunt decided to leave me the house and retire. The deal was she would be able to stay and of course, we agreed.

I thought I couldn't be happier, until our first child arrived.

A girl.

A lovely, beautiful baby girl, with brunette hair.

We named her Arriety.

* * *

Shô saved his new file under his journal folder and soon shut down his laptop. He sat back in his chair, staring out the window, looking at nothing in particular. He only remembered the adventures he had had long ago when he was a child, and smiled fondly at the thought. If only-

"Coming to bed soon, dear?" His wife, Raina, asked, standing at the doorway with a loving smile on her face.

Shô turned around in his chair to look at her, nodding once and replying softly, "Yes, love. I'll be up in a minute. Is the baby asleep?"

Raina nodded, giving a small laugh as she walked over to him to sit on his lap, wrapping both arms around him, "Arriety was giving a fuss, but I managed to put her down just now."

Her husband chuckled as well, giving her a small peck on the lips before replying quietly, "Then we best not make noise."

Raina smiled at him and stayed quiet for a moment, pondering whether she should ask the question she had always wanted to ask him or not. Shô noticed, and caressed her cheek lightly with his thumb.

"What are you thinking?" he murmered gently. His wife had always been like this; too shy to ask anything that was on her mind.

Raina sighed, later placing her head on his shoulder, listening to the quiet yet lively sounds of the night before asking, "Why Arriety? It's a beautiful and unique name - I've certainly never heard of it... How did you come up with it?"

Shô blinked, obviously taken aback from this question, never thinking once that his wife would ask. He removed his hand from her cheek, instead placing it on her back to stroke it slowly, choosing his words carefully before speaking, "When I was a child, I had heart problems, do you remember me telling you that?"

"Of course I do."

He knew she did anyhow, and continued, "Well, I had met a special friend when I came here. I can say she saved my life. Not literally, but..."

Raina glanced up at him, deciding not to make it too difficult for him, "I understand. Were you… in love with her?"

Once again, he was taken aback. He never really thought of it, though at times he did wonder for a brief moment. He had always thought of Arriety as beautiful and kind, yet...had he loved her?

After a small moment of silence, he slowly nodded.

"Yes," he answered quietly, "I was. Though, a different kind of love." That was all he wanted to say, and thought nothing better he could answer. His wife stared up at him, and smiled softly.

"I...understand," she said again, and somehow she did. Raina stood and kissed him gently and was glad the love he had for her was also different and her's only.

"I'm going to bed. Don't be up too late."

"I won't, I'll be right up," the raven chuckled, watching her go, and once she was out of sight he stared out the window again, thinking of what he had just said.

Love.

He had loved Arriety, yet it wasn't anything more than an admiration and special friend sort of thing. At least, he didn't think so.

Deciding not to focus on the idea anymore, he closed his laptop as he stood up, and heard a small yet audible bristling sound, as if a small insect was in the bushes infront of the window.

He hadn't closed it, and never had, though with the baby it was probably best he did...

Turning around to do so, he blinked and froze at what he saw.

There was...

There was no way-

"Shô?"

That angelic voice, the voice that could not belong to anyone else other than...

Other than-

"A...Arriety..."

* * *

The end.

Oh, I had written this loooong before this movie came out in theaters in America. I had written it once I had seen the Japanese version of the film and couldn't help myself. However, I used the name given to the male character used in the UK version of the film. Doesn't make much of a difference I suppose.

I hope all who read had enjoyed this. I wanted to upload this sooner but lets be honest - I completely forgot about this story. Oops, I know. I was looking through my files to save onto my flash drive because I'm getting a new laptop and then came across this one... I so totally facepalmed, lol. Don't know why I forgot this. I thought it was still beautiful enough to finish, and so I did today...

Please leave me reviews telling me what you thought of it. I can't express enough on how I love that my stories are on favorites and alerts of people; but many of them don't leave a review. What keeps me going is a review from you guys. I love hearing what you have to say.

Thank you, and yes, I will be updating Beast Fiction soon! I'm still writing the next chapter, and improving it little by little. If anyone wants to collab with me, it'd be more than helpful...~

Requirements:

Must have at least two stories written. Does not have to be Durarara.

Writing skills don't have to be amazing, though grammar and punctuation has to be reasonable and decent.

Contact me not through here, though through my email to discuss any further details:

I appreciate anyone's help! :3


End file.
